The Eyes Have It - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: A leisurely afternoon at home, a quiz, and another milestone for Angie.


_**Our hearts and thoughts are with the victims and their loved ones in Texas** _

_Sammy & Ilna, you're the best in every possible way. Thank you for the love and support. Sammy thanks for the quiz-assist!  
_

 _REALMcRollers, Thanks for always brightening my days with your feedback. Hugs to all._

* * *

 **The Eyes Have It**

"No problem, Jenna, bye." Catherine smiled into the phone. "Kaitlyn, sweetheart, are you there? I'll get Uncle Steve to answer it in a little while and email it to your mom as soon as it's finished. You're very welcome. Tell Midnight Cammie said hi."

Catherine ended the call and looked up when Steve came into the house with a very wet Cammie, entered the kitchen and reached for a towel.

It had begun to pour while they were still quite a ways from home; the rain coming down in sheets from suddenly strong winds had them turning back from a run.

"Hey, how far were you? Need a hand?" She was on her feet and in the kitchen doorway seconds after they were.

"About a mile. We're good, right, Cammie?" He replied with a head shake from where he was kneeling on the kitchen floor as he dried the dog before moving to the downstairs bathroom to grab a towel for himself.

"I'm gonna run up and change." He kissed Catherine, then went to kiss Angie who was ready for nap time in her pack 'n play. "Be right back."

"Good, and since the park is a washout, we played right here so she's nice and sleepy. I'll make popcorn and you can help me fill something out." She indicated her tablet. "When you're dry."

"What do you need?" He glanced away from their daughter.

She smiled gently. "Change first. Kaitlyn sent me one of those quiz things Grace used to do. The kids are getting their moms to ask their dad or stepdad or whoever some questions; a few asked a grandparent or relatives so she asked me if we'd do it. Jenna said it's fine with her so I told Kaitlyn of course."

Steve was halfway upstairs as he said, "For the record I'm only doing a 'quiz thing' because it's for one of the kids," with a grin.

Catherine turned her smile to Angie who was dozing off. "Isn't that exactly what I told you your daddy was going to say?"

Minutes later a freshly showered Steve dropped onto the sofa beside his wife.

"Okay, Rollins, what did I get sucked into?" He asked while sliding the strap of her tank top aside to kiss her shoulder as he read over it:

 _WITHOUT prompting, ask your husband these questions and write EXACTLY what he says._

"It's about _you_?" He waved a hand and snorted. "Piece of cake."

"Alright then, have at it." She read him each question and tapped out his answers. As usual, Steve was spot on. She smiled at his answers:

 _What is something I say a lot? "Let me help."_

 _How tall am i? 5' 6"_

 _What is my favorite thing to do? Spend time with our daughter._

 _What do I do when you're not around? Change the world or watch bad TV_

 _If I became famous, what would it be for? Being a hero to the children of the state, getting important legislation passed._

 _What is my favorite food? Ketchupy eggs_

 _What is my favorite restaurant? Our back deck_

 _Where is my favorite place? Our spot on our beach_

 _If I could live anywhere, where would I live? You'd live right here._

 _What do I do to annoy you? Call me adorable. Because I am not adorable. Wait, seriously? Nothing you do annoys me. Okay, maybe beating me at monopoly every single time since the academy is a little annoying._

 _What is my favorite movie? You say it's The Notebook but it's really Run Silent, Run Deep_

 _Where do I most want to visit? Your parents and grandma and luckily they're eleven minutes away now_

 _You get a phone call that I am in trouble, who am I with? You're never in trouble, but Carrie. No question._

Chuckling to herself, she pecked his lips, emailed the quiz to Jenna and forwarded a copy to Carrie for John to do before she sat back with a smile.

"We'll win." Steve smirked proudly, slipping an arm around her and shifting them into a comfortable position.

"It's not a contes… you know what, nevermind." She shook her head, swiveling to kiss him. "You're right. We'll win."

"Of course we will. So, what're we watching?" He asked with a satisfied nod and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

" _King Arthur: Legend of the Sword._ " She peeked at him while reaching for the remote and hid her smile.

He groaned. "Please tell me there's actual swordplay at least."

She faced him fully. "Last week we watched _Transformers_."

"Watched?" He raised his brows.

"You saw most of it." She smirked.

"Half."

"Three quarters, minimum," she countered.

"You distracted me to the point I didn't care if it was _Gone with the Wind_."

"And my comment will always be, how'd that work out for you, Commander?" She patted his thigh, letting her hand slide up and linger as she sat back against him.

"Really, _really_ well," he grinned. "But I still wanna see _Transformers_." He kissed her quickly and shook his head at her pleased smirk. Lifting her hand and threading their fingers he said, "Go ahead, hit play," before he ran his thumb across her knuckles and released her hand to slide his own under the hem of her tank top at her waist.

* * *

Three hours later, which included a mid-movie intermission where Angie had a bottle and went right back to sleep, and Steve and Catherine enjoyed a saucy little interlude before restarting the film, Catherine stretched and stopped at the credits.

"Eh. I wasn't impressed."

Steve raised his brow but had to stifle a smirk.

She poked his side with a snort. "I meant with the movie. The intermission activities were very impressive."

He cupped her cheek to pull her into a kiss. "Mmm, okay then. And back at ya, Rollins."

She enjoyed the leisurely kiss before continuing, "The movie … I didn't love. Too much of a modern twist." She wrinkled her nose. "I love the Arthurian stories. I don't know why they try to rearrange the legends."

She reached for his discarded T-shirt and handed it to him and he shifted to don it and adjust his cargoes, pecking her lips a few more times with a grin when her eyes lingered on his abs and V Line.

He cleared his throat. "I read Tennyson, too. That was … I don't know what that was. And the swordplay …" He grimaced.

"I know, not realistic enough for you." She couldn't help smile. "And there was too much CGI and not enough character stuff for me."

Angie's sudden babbling got both their attention and Steve moved to lift her from the napper. "Look who's awake!" He said to the squirming baby. "Hi, beautiful."

Seeing his face, Angie mimicked his smile, causing Catherine to smile in turn.

"Hey baby girl, did you have a good nap?" She waved her fingers as Steve lifted Angie higher and sniffed.

"Diaper change?"

"Yeah, I got her." He grabbed the supplies and quickly changed her before giving her to Catherine. He motioned to the dog, saying, "looks like the rain let up. Cammie, c'mon let's get you outside before it starts again."

Catherine placed the baby on her tummy time mat, laying down across from her as Steve took Cammie for a quick break. When he returned, he saw his wife motioning him in with wide eyes.

"What?" He said, but both parents' attention was trained on their daughter.

"She's pushing up really high. I think she may …" before she finished the sentence, Angie pushed with all her strength and tilted to the right. Suddenly she was on her back, looking quite startled and searching for her parent's familiar faces.

"BAM!" Steve all but cheered. "That's my girl!"

Catherine clapped. "Angie! You rolled over!" She leaned in to kiss the soft baby cheek, picking her up and cuddling her close.

"And we were both right here to watch." His voice clearly illustrated exactly how happy sharing the moment with Catherine made him.

Steve kissed the baby, too. Lifting her from Catherine's arms and holding her aloft before settling her on his outstretched legs. "Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett you have impeccable timing. Rolling over before your mommy is on reserve duty."

"After your late debut, your new sense of timing is definitely passing muster." Catherine tickled her tummy and the little legs pushed down against Steve's thigh. Picking up on their excitement, Angie babbled and Cammie woofed and danced in a circle.

"That's right, pretty girl." Catherine's smile was dazzling. "She'll be playing with you in no time."

"Wait a few months till she's running." Steve added, rubbing the dog's ears. "You'll have lots of fun. Right, sweetheart? You're gonna have fun playing with Cammie."

Angie cooed, pushing her feet against her daddy's legs again as though preparing to stand, before finally settling against him.

When she babbled, 'ahhhhh ahh ahhhhhhhhhhh' Steve's eyes met Catherine's.

"She's so strong. Look at her neck control and did you see how high she pushed up to roll over?" He was literally glowing with pride and she reveled in his happiness. "I knew it." His voice held a familiar assured tone. "The first time I felt her kick I told Danny she was an incredible athlete."

He addressed the smiling baby, "And Daddy was right, you're strong …" he kissed her cheek. "And brilliant …" he kissed the other one and smiled at her laughter. "And beautiful just like your mommy, aren't you?"

She babbled "ahhhh ahhhhhh" again and looked at Steve with wide eyes.

"You keep that look up and I'm a dead man in the future," he teased. "I'll never be able to say no to those eyes."

When Catherine kissed her, too she focused on her mommy's face, flailing both hands towards her until she took the tiny hands in her own and kissed them as well.

Looking at Steve above their daughter's head, seeing his own eyes sparkling with joy, she thought she couldn't possibly love him more than she did at that moment, and grinned, realizing how she'd thought that before - so many times - and kept proving herself wrong.

They shared a smile and she kneeled up to kiss him. When she sat back on her haunches, Angie was snuggling into his embrace, her little body relaxed and ready for more sleep. Catherine stood, reached for her and went to place her back in the napper.

As Steve passed Catherine a minute later to retake a seat on the sofa after grabbing a couple of waters, he ran a hand across her lower back and gently squeezed her hip. She caught his eyes and grinned before putting the baby down.

As she placed her fingers on Angie's tummy, the sleepy baby briefly opened her eyes and looked into her mother's with a happy gurgle and coo. Overwhelmed for a second, Catherine's breath caught and she stood perfectly still, smiling a tiny smile of pure joy.

When she joined him on the sofa and melted into his side, Steve wrapped her in an embrace.

"Hmmm," he whispered against her skin, indicating their position on the couch. "You good?"

"Perfect," she murmured softly, adjusting herself as he lowered them to lay down. Before she lost herself in the kiss and the familiar feeling of his body against hers, she stilled knowing his eyes would open and look into hers. When they did, her tummy flipped again and she kissed him deeply with so much love she felt rather than heard his breath hitch.

At the right angle, in the afternoon light when Angie had blinked open her eyes at her mother's touch, Catherine saw something new.

Just before they drifted closed, their daughter's dark blue eyes glinted with two distinct, but never-before-seen, tiny flecks of hazel.

 _End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
